Tale of an Exo
by Leonard Church814
Summary: 10 years have passed since Siva had infected the Cosmodrome. After taking a scouting mission amidst the wild that is the solar system, legendary Exo, Enzo-10 returns from his time in the wilderness. Unbeknownst to him, the forces of the Darkness plan to make their move on the Last City. With his skills, it is up to Enzo to bring an end to the age of darkness and bring in a new one.
1. Homecoming

Many tales are told throughout the system. Tales of bravery, greed, honor, horror, misfortune, and most of all…adventure. These are the tales of Guardians, risen from the dead, to fight the entity known as, The Darkness.

Guardians, those few who have the unique skill to possess the light…bend it to their will and use it for their own purpose. Many Guardians have had their names stuck in history. Dredgen Yor, twisted by the darkness, corrupted from the inside out, he who killed many other Guardians within the Crucible with his hand cannon Thorn. Kabr, the Titan who lost his mind by the Vex within the Vault of Glass. Osiris, the exiled, he who sought after the knowledge contained within the Vex, and was exiled for his radical preaching. Shin Malphur, the rogue hunter, driven by revenge for the loss of his master Jared Ward by Dredgen Yor himself.

There are many tales of Guardians, some with happy endings, others that end in ruin. This is one such tale, the tale of Enzo-10, the hunter who fought the darkness against all odds.

… _.Console booting…._

… _System rebooting…_

… _Reading User…_

… _Welcome Daran Sorek…_

… _Log Date 93-134-02…_

… _Routing All Panels to Outer Atmosphere…_

… _DETECTED DETECTED…_

… _Incoming Aircraft Approaching Earth…_

… _Aircraft Trajectory Predicted to Tower…_

… _Scanning for Tower I.D…._

… _Scanning…_

… _Scanning…_

… _Scan Complete…_

… _Aircraft Scanned: Aspect of Glass…_

… _Scanning for Known Guardian Permits…_

… _Scan Completed…_

… _Aspect of Glass: Enzo-10…_

… _Protocol Dictates Response fro-_

… _Access Granted…_

… _Welcome Home, Enzo-10…_

The Tower was a beautiful place, filled with Guardians, seasoned and new alike. Guardians were the only ones who occupied the Tower. Civilian on important business ran from one side to another, Banshee-44 remained behind his counter, selling guns to eager Guardians, Master Rahool stood next to his post waiting for the next engram to come his way. The Vanguard, Cayde-6, Ikora Rey, and Zavala, all stood their places for their students. The faction representatives preached their own philosophies, Amanda Holiday sold her ships, and the Speaker praised the Traveler in all its glory. Things remained as it had been, and it excited Enzo-10 of his days here.

 _Flashback_

"So, Zavala finally sent you on the mission huh?"Cayde-6 leaned against the hangar walls as Enzo modified his ship.

"Yes."He said, always the stoic.

"Well, quick advice, from one hunter to another. You're gonna be bored as hell out there, don't forget to keep yourself occupied during your more…quiet hours. I suggest cards."Cayde passed him a deck of cards.

"Cards?"

"Yeah, play with Ghost sometimes, trust me, time flies faster than a Vex can wipe you from history."Cayde laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."He nodded his head as he pocketed the cards.

Cayde chuckled a little, "Y'know, I remember when you first came to me, Enzo."

Enzo looked up, interested in what Cayde was leading to.

"I saw a young Exo, still wondering what the hell happened, where was he, and more importantly _who_ was he? Then you were sent on mission after mission. Taking down that Prime Servitor, going to Venus, Mars, the Queen of the Reef, and killing the Black Garden."

"Cay-"

"And hell, that was only the beginning! That Vault of Glass was creepy as hell, the Vex sure know how to make you scared of not existing huh? Next we got creepy ol' Eris coming back, warning of a Hive God on the moon, Crota. You went down into the pit and killed that guy from sheer will alone right? Then there was the whole House of Wolves problem; that prick Skolas really almost got to us didn't he? Luckily it was you who brought him down. OH, and let's not forget big bad Oryx, seriously that guy bugged me the hell out. The Taken made me want to shit myself. But again, you killed him off, we can wish Oryx goodbye too. Don't even get me started on Saladin and keeping that Siva crap a secret, let me tell you-"

"Cayde, what is this about?"Enzo asked, firmly.

"It's just….damn, I'm not too good with the whole sentimental crap."

"Cayde."

"Look, I just wanna say, I'm proud of you, can't think of anyone I'd rather have as a student."

"Thanks Cayde, it was an honor."Enzo nodded.

"Same here. So, enough of this sentimental crap, how long does Zavala have you out there?"

"I'll be out for 10 years."

"10 years, damn. I don't know a Guardian who's left Earth, much less the Tower for a year without being banished. Think you'll do fine?"

"I have all my things, plenty of exotics, ammo, and gear to keep me safe for long enough."

"That's quite a haul."Cayde said.

"Sorry to cut the chat short, but Zavala is expecting us in 3 minutes."Ghost appeared on Enzo's shoulder.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you, make us proud, Enzo."Cayde walked away.

Enzo nodded, and walked his own path.

 _End Flashback_

Aspect of Glass came soaring in from the sky and just as it reach the Tower courtyard it pulled up to drop off Enzo, it flew around back towards the hangar for maintenance. Some would call Enzo's style of fashion a bit underwhelming. Not to him though, he enjoyed the common armor given to him, the KD Bogatyr 2.0 set was more than enough for his needs. Enzo looked back towards the city, its inhabitants were as small as ants from this view point, but none the less were active. The first to notice him was none other than Rahool, who was in the middle of decrypting engrams given to him earlier that day.

"Guardian, over here!"He called out.

Enzo walked to the Cryptarch and gave him a firm handshake; he had missed the old awoken Cryptarch.

"Welcome back Guardian, it certainly has been a while."Rahool said.

"Truly."Enzo said.

"You must be wondering what has changed, no."Rahool asked.

"You are right."

"Let me put this down, I'll catch you up to speed."Rahool said.

Rahool placed down his engram and beckoned Enzo to walk with him. Rahool led him to was the courtyard, and pointed out towards the large expanse.

"We've come across great times; civilians have been taking their place amongst the rest of Earth, settling outside of the walls, expanding our "last city". Truly a testament to how hard people will work for to live."Rahool said.

"What about the Vanguard? Any changes since I've left?"

"Relatively, no. Cayde-6, Ikora Rey, and Commander Zavala continue to teach guardians in their ways. But…"

"What's the catch?"Enzo asked.

"It won't be long before the council prepares to replace them, they've been looking for candidates lately. However, I believe they've yet to settle on the some who would represent each Guardian class."

"Any guesses on who the council and vanguard think will replace them?"Enzo asked.

"Zavala is a very stern man, he would only expect the most courageous and noble-hearted Titan. That is hard to come by these days, many Titans are hard headed, but rumor says he gave the offer to Saladin, who turned it down."

"I wouldn't think other wise."Enzo said.

"Ikora Rey has already unofficially selected her successor. Your old fireteam member, Sanza Rela, she's been on Ikora's heel ever since a quiet discussion the two had a month ago."

Enzo nodded, he remembered Sanza. It was sometime after his first official meeting with the Exo Stranger. The Warlock was reading up on some remaining Golden-Age literature in the city library. His tenure with Sanza was long; whenever he needed a Warlock she was his first choice. They knew each other quite well; they've battled many world ending enemies together, from Atheon to Aksis.

"What about Cayde?"Enzo asked.

"He's held off, hasn't found anyone he believes that could be the right hunter vanguard. Honestly, with you here now, I'd bet on you to be his choice."

"Me?"

"He trusts no one better; you are his brightest pupil yet."Rahool said.

Enzo didn't know what to think, he wasn't good with paper work. He was meant to be out in the field and fight the enemies that threaten the city and its inhabitants. Enzo guessed that's how Cayde felt when he was admitted as Vanguard.

"Thanks Rahool, I think I'm going to walk around. It was good seeing you again."

"Likewise guardian."They both shook hands and walked away.

Enzo walked down to the hangar, he was going to see the Dead Orbit rep, Arach Jalaal. Aspect of Glass was filling up on cargo, what better way to get rid of a lot of useless supplies than donate them to the finest of all factions. Walking down the hallway to the representative, he stood exactly the same spot 10 years ago. It was Jalaal that spotted Enzo first, he looked surprised.

"Why, isn't it my most dedicated donor? When did you get back Enzo?"

"Just today, I thought I'd come visit. I have a lot of things I need to get rid of."Enzo said.

"Supplies I hope."

"Of course."

"Here are all the things we could carry."Ghost came out and transmatted a crate.

"My, this is quite the load."Jalaal motioned for his workers to take the crate.

"Yeah, there are more on the ship too."Ghost said.

"They're all indicated by a black 'x'."Enzo said.

"Thank you Guardian, I'll have some of my men retrieve the packages."Enzo nodded and started to leave.

"Before you go, Enzo-"Jalaal stopped Enzo.

"Yes?"

"Of all the factions, why choose us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your passion for Earth isn't in line with our own views. Why choose us?"

Enzo thought over this, "You have the best armor shaders of course."He smirked (or the closest thing he can to it) as he started to leave.

"Hm…I can see that."Jalaal nodded.

Enzo decided to visit the Vanguard, if they were going to be retiring soon, might as well visit them for one last time. He gave a wave to Shaxx, who was currently giving a lecture to a few guardians currently being chewed out by him. As he entered the Hall of Guardians he started hearing a conversation between the three vanguards.

"-tly unknown but we have Hawks in the sky. We will have some news in a day."Zavala said.

"Do we know where it came from, or where it went?"Ikora asked.

"We have no details."

"Sounds like business usual."Cayde commented.

"Cayde-"Ikora started.

"We seem to have a visitor."Zavala said as he pointed out Enzo.

"Enzo, welcome back."Ikora said.

"Am I interrupting something?"He asked.

"Of course not Guardian, come, it's good to see you again."Zavala waved.

"Thanks Zavala."Enzo walked up to the long table.

"Welcome back hunter, I hope your time out in the wild proved fruitful."Ikora greeted.

"I think so."Enzo said.

"No love for the master? Harsh."Cayde shook his head.

"It's good to see you Cayde."Enzo stuck his arm out and shook Cayde's hand.

"So guardian, any good stories?"Cayde asked.

"Oh, we've got plenty."Ghost reassured.

 **-One hour later-**

"-and then, Enzo goes 'Hold the line!' and I say 'Hold the line? I can't even hold the engrams.'!"Ghost shouted as the room roared in laughter.

"We did hold the line in my defense."Enzo said.

"A good tale for the rookies' guardian."Cayde said.

"It's better when I tell it."Ghost said.

"Truly."Ikora smirked.

"It was good speaking to you all."Enzo said as he pushed off from the table.

"We will let you go guardian, it was a pleasure to catch up."Zavala said as he stood up straight.

"Same Enzo."Cayde said.

"If you don't mind Enzo, I have some matters that-"

"Give him a rest Ikora, the guys been in the wild for 10 years, let him have a day off. Or probably a year."Cayde said.

"It's fine, what do you need?"Enzo asked.

"Come by me tomorrow, I have something that needs to be investigated."Ikora said.

"Sure thing."Enzo nodded as he left the Vanguards.

The city was quiet, just like he liked it. Coming down to the streets was never a common practice Enzo did. Very rarely did he ever stay for more than a couple of hours. Not many guardians knew but there was more than a singular reason why Enzo visited the city. With the Glimmer Enzo had in stock, he purchased his own residence. It was silly; guardians always had permanent residence within tower. Their need for space was not expansive but they made up for that with the vaults. However, Enzo much preferred the choice of lonely and vast to populated and crowded. It wasn't magnificent, only two stories tall with an absent living area and only a singular designed room.

The room had a single bed (one Enzo hardly slept in), a plenty of trophies. On the walls stood cloaks and weapons and artifacts Enzo had collected over the years. The head of a Minotaur, the cloaks from the Vault of Glass, Crota and Oryx's domain, Queenbreakers Bow, Icebreaker, the list goes on and on. Enzo sat on the dusty bed, for once in the last 10 years, he had nothing to do. No strikes to conduct, no missions to perform (at least until tomorrow), and certainly no big baddie coming from nowhere to come and destroy the Traveler, the Earth, or just life in general. With nothing to do, there was only one thing he could.

"Ghost, bring out the book."Enzo said.

"The book? Are you sure, we're inside the city. If anyone see's you with it, much less The Speaker, we're talking about more than 10 years off the grid."Ghost said.

"Watch over than, lock the doors, and if I knock out transmat the book back to Aspect."Enzo said.

"Alright, your call."Ghost said as it dropped a book on Enzo's lap.

The Book of Sorrows.

That was its name, and it gave the right impression, an autobiography of one of Enzo's biggest, baddest, and most threatening enemies ever, Oryx the Taken King. Enzo earned this after his fight with Oryx. After seeing the King drift in his own domain, being the last one to leave, Enzo was gifted a book, one that appeared larger than himself. He remembered it clearly.

 **-** **King's Fall Raid, 11 Years Ago-**

No one was left, the rest of his fireteam had left with their loot to go and flaunt their success. They 5 were the ones to go inside the dreadnought and kill the Taken King, they committed Regicide. Only Enzo remained, rummaging through the remains of what was left. The ashes of the hive littered the ground and bullet mark caked the walls. Tried as he might, nothing was left for Enzo to scavenge. Enzo walked up to the end of the room that looked out to space. Oryx's lifeless corpse was all that occupied that space. Enzo sighed, if there was nothing here than he would have to let it be.

As Enzo summoned his Ghost, the black 'waters' behind him bubbled with ferocity. Enzo pulled out his Hawkmoon and aimed at the bubbling 'water'. Up rose an immense column, wide at its base and taller than himself, Enzo had no idea what it was. Ghost slowly made its way to whatever it was and scanned it.

"It seems to be…a book."Ghost said with some surprise.

"A book?"

"Made by yours truly."Ghost said, referencing Oryx.

"Can you scan it? Copy its data?"

"Give me a sec, done."Ghost said.

"Good, now what should we-"Before Enzo could finish, the 'book' started to evaporate, slowly it turned to ash, just like every other hive.

"I guess nothing."Ghost said.

Enzo looked down at the book, its cover was made of chitin, and the pages were something Enzo couldn't even describe.

 **-Present Day-**

Enzo turned the page, and began to read.

"Three went down into the deep, undoubtedly knowing that their journey could lead to their deaths. But after they'd spend their time in the deep the sisters would come to believe in a new truth their doom could be averted and their people could be saved. Delusions of grandeur perhaps, but the offer of immortality, of the very universe itself surely to refuse such an offer from a superior power would be more than recklessness, it would be madness. The power of the worm gods, their gift, and their salvation was more than simply an escape from Fundament, no; it would be a dedication to the path of death…the path of the sword. Xi Ro who dreamed of becoming a knight would become a general raising legions of untold numbers to crush those who would call themselves foes. Sathona who dreamed of becoming a wise mother would become a master of trickery and secrets betraying ever he own siblings in the name of the deep. And Aurash who believed and dreamed of understand the doom of her father's prophecy. She would do more than simply understand, she would be doom itself, together the three would unleash upon the world above an era that none had ever seen the likes of. They would be scars on the fabric of the universe harbingers of an era of war and unsleeping servants of hatred. As they accepted their gifts, the worm gods told them to spread their larvae amongst the people of the Osmium court, no longer would the Kryll be weak or small, for the rightful heirs were returning and they desire more than mere tribute. No, they desired blood. They would do more than simply save their people, they would rule them. As rightful heirs of the Osmium throne, as it should be, they would no longer be robbed of their rightful place for they would reclaim it. Under the edges of their blades the new found strengths of the deep and their desire for revenge. Bound now to the limitless powers of the deep the sisters were given a new purpose, now they would do more than merely rise and take their revenge. For them there was a new paradigm governing the terms of their new existence, conquest. For that would be their nature, and to refuse it would be death after all as we know too well, even gods can bleed-"

"-oh reader of mine."The figure finished as it looked upon the land it had chosen.

Thralls littered ground, Knights hammered their swords with a tremendous beat, Wizards screeched a terrible noise, and Ogre's roared triumphantly. Any life here was reduced to death and decay in mere moments of arrival.

"We are ready on you command, Xivu Arath."The knight behind her knelt.

"Good, we wait; the servers of light will soon learn what death tastes of."The Knightess hefted her giant sword and turned her back to her massing army.

The skies trembled as Tombships torn open the clouds with their ferocity and ever looming sign of death. Tomorrow would be the lights day of death, and Xivu would personally be the one to behead it. For their sibling…for Oryx.

 **Tale of An Exo**


	2. City Lost

God, there were SO many titles I found so unhappy to name this piece. Destiny: Darkest War was another one so instead I just chose Tale of An Exo to cop-out. Whoever comes up with the names for all the names for the Destiny expansions should get a raise. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

City Lost

When Enzo woke up the next day, he went straight to the tower. Some of the kids in the city ran around him along his way, they were always the most enthusiastic to meet a Guardian. He passed by a few bars on his way, many filled with the occasional Titan or Hunter. Life in the city wasn't all that bad, from his brief times here, the residents were as happy as the last surviving humans on Earth could be.

Enzo pushed aside the children, their constant interrogation was maddening. When he entered the tower base, he was met in surprise by a rather quiet (actually normal) Eris Morn.

"Eris? We never expected you to be down here in the city."Ghost said in surprise.

"Ah, Enzo, I had heard of your arrival."She nodded.

"So, what brings you down here?"Enzo asked as he started the elevator up to the West Tower entrance.

Eris looked the same as she did 10 years ago. Her brown armor and 3 green veiled eyes still her most prominent features.

"Yes well….Cayde had convinced me that there was great pleasure in…alcohol, he was not wrong."Eris said with some hesitation.

Enzo looked at her surprise, Eris was always the most serious & foreboding Guardian he had ever met, even more so than _her_.

"I'm glad you loosened up a little Eris, being doom and gloom 24/7 isn't healthy for anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind Enzo. What about you? A decade out in the field and now you are going back?"Eris asked.

"Ikora asked me to do some scouting the other day; I'm always up for a little field work."

"So eager to do work…"Eris commented.

"No rest for a Guardian."Enzo said.

"Indeed Enzo, indeed."The elevator came to a stop, as the doors opened; it was The Speaker who greeted them.

"Ah, Enzo, welcome home, I'm sorry I didn't come by and greet you on your return. Eris."He greeted Enzo and then turned to Eris with…some lack of enthusiasm he had shown him.

"Speaker."Eris greeted and curtly left the two.

Enzo was not ignorant, something happened between the two, however little the two spoke to each other whatever happened must have put the last nail into the coffin. Eris made her way to her usual spot in the Vanguard hall while Enzo and walked and talked.

"Anything I need to know?"Enzo asked, referring to Eris.

"Ignore her Guardian; Eris had always been acting as if everyone was against her."

The Speaker and Enzo walked together to his study, there were far more parchments than he remembered.

"So, what did you need?"Enzo asked, looking at one of the parchments.

"I hear you are going on a mission for Ikora, yes?"

"Correct."Enzo put the illegible parchment down.

"Good, good. I would like to ask a favor, if you aren't busy during your scouting."The Speaker turned back towards Enzo.

"I could make time, what is it?"

"I was supposed to receive a note from one our outside settlements, it was 'of upmost urgency' as they put it. Yet I have had no contact with them for the past week. Would you kindly check up on them, I fear that the Fallen have befallen them…or worse."

"I'll be sure to make a stop there, send the coordinates to the Aspect and I'll be sure to check up on them."

"Thank you Guardian, I only hope that the settlement is well."

Enzo nodded and headed towards the Vanguard hall to meet with Ikora. When he got there, he noticed the lack of a certain Titan Vanguard.

"Where's Zavala?"Enzo asked as he approached.

"He's at the outer wall, routine check-up. That aside, thank you for agreeing to this. Many of our younger guardians are too preoccupied in the crucible to go out."

"Is this mission important?"Enzo asked.

"No, at least I hope so. We've had some questionable reports as of late, and we'd just like them clarified."Ikora said.

"The Speaker asked me to check up on a settlement outside of the city, he said they had an important message for him and they never came."

"I see, well you may attend to that after your report comes in, I'm afraid that the settlement must wait."

"What's so important that a message to The Speaker himself must come second?"Enzo asked; what was Ikora keeping from him?

"I cannot say Enzo, now please, be on your way & make haste."

Enzo frowned as much as he could and left. He pulled out his ghost and left for the Aspect of Glass.

 **Old Africa, Earth**

When he landed on the continent, he was met with…well no one. He jogged a few more feet, nothing was in sight.

"How far are we off from Ikora's coordinates?"Enzo asked.

"About 300 meters, keep going straight."Ghost directed him.

Enzo pulled out his trusted Last Word, the gun had proved to be a hunter's weapon, one fit for him. He kept on moving, the hot dry-lands of Old Africa were never the greatest climate to fight in, but he's been in worse.

Pushing ahead, Enzo reached the coordinates, and finally realized why Ikora needed him to scout the region.

Hive….everywhere, Ogre's, Thralls, Acolytes, and every other Hive imaginable. There were legions upon legions of them, all idling within a small plateau underneath him.

"That's a lot of Hive."Ghost said.

"Yeah, I don't think The Last Word will be a good gun for this engagement."Enzo muttered; he had to take out a new gun.

Mida-Multi Tool seemed to be a good scout rifle for this occasion, and with the hundreds of Thralls, having his radar on while aiming could be his saving grace. He summoned it from his ghost and pulled out his Devils Dawn sniper rifle, Hive Thralls aren't the easiest to headshot, but a well placed few could clear out plenty with his firefly perk on.

Enzo, however, held on pulling the trigger, he hasn't seen this many Hive in one place since….ever! Not even Crota and Oryx (combined) held this many Hive in their throne rooms. Who could have possibly brought together such an army? There were few Hive leaders he had in mind that could possibly bring these Hive together…unless…

"We're about to have company Enzo."Ghost said.

Enzo looked back up, or rather down, at the Hive legions. Walking through the middle was a huge figure, it looked like a Knight but was clearly above that. It held a Hive sword in its left hand and had something that resembled a cape hanging around its shoulders. Every Hive around it knelt, even the Ogre's, Enzo had a pit in his stomach…it couldn't be…

"Enzo, we should probably leave."Ghost said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Enzo was…well…he had gone cold (or the equivalent of it for an Exo), he plead to the Traveler that this wasn't who he thought it was.

"Enzo, we have to go…Enzo."Ghost started again, now urging his Guardian to listen to him.

Enzo laid still, his body was stuck; he couldn't move…fear had grasped him. The figure below him made a roar of triumph, whatever it spoke, spoke of glory and death and nothing else. With one final roar of triumph it promised and to start…

"-hat's better."It spoke...it knew of the spy, it basked in its futile attempts.

"Do you hear me? KING SLAYER!"The figure turned towards the hill Enzo laid on.

Enzo stood, his body betrayed him, and his mind could do little but watch the Goddess pick him out so easily.

"My promise starts here, feed your worms! Grow and conquer! Now start with the light-bearer who killed your KING!"The great figure pointed its mighty sword towards Enzo as the Hive screamed in agreement and lunged for his light.

"ENZO!"Enzo jolted, his body now controlled by his mind.

"I need my sparrow!"Enzo said.

Beneath him, his sparrow Arecibo Answer materialized, he needed to leave. As soon as both feet and hands met their match he boosted away without concern, his worst fears had finally materialized.

"Where is the closest location Aspect of Glass can get near for us to transmat into it!?"Enzo asked.

"Lemme see, 3 miles straight! I'm reading incoming Tomb Ships, and it seems they've figured out land speeders too!"Enzo turned around.

Like Ghost said, three Tomb Ships appeared from their dark holes and from their bottoms seeded the new Hive speeders. They looked like Tomb Ships, angled and sharp, but upside down and like a Golden Age chopper. On the front were two cannons that shot void energy right at him. All this while made out of the same chitin all Hive materials seemed to be made of…he hoped.

"Great."Enzo muttered.

"They seem to be gaining on us."Ghost mentioned.

"Ghost, can you send the Aspect to put down SRL gates in front of us?"Enzo asked.

"Sure but why would-oh…sending it in now. I've done the pleasure of pushing our sparrow and the gates past recommended speeds. Just fair warning, this might blow up in our face…literally."Ghost said as he dematerialized.

Aspect of Glass sped by, avoiding the Tomb Ships fire and transmatting SRL gates in his path to the exfil. As he reached the first gate, Arecibo Answer sped up faster than it had in years. The last time he had participated in SRL was during The Dawning all those years back. Behind him, Tomb Ships and their land counterparts continued to fire at him. There were no signs that their leader followed with him, Enzo couldn't have told himself if that was a good thing or not. The Hive goddess was about to bring hell on The Last City, he had to get there first.

Arecibo twisted and turned from the oncoming fire, it was hard to do that when Hive ships fired void energy that was hard to literally hold.

"Hold on for just a little longer, Aspect is only 300 feet away!"Ghost yelled at him.

True to his words, the Aspect of Glass held its hangar bay doors open as Enzo raced for his life. Enzo looked behind him, the Hive were on him. He pushed the sparrow as hard as it could; he needed to get to the vanguard.

"Just a little longer!"Ghost said.

Enzo grasped the handlebars with all he had, and then came the unfortunate. The sparrow was breaking, pieces started going left and right, it couldn't handle much more.

"Now!"Ghost yelled as the Aspect was in reach.

Enzo jumped off of Arecibo Answer and into the hangar doors of the aspect of Glass.

"Get us out of here!"Enzo demanded.

"Getting us to orbit now!"Ghost said.

Enzo ran to the cockpit and sat down as the ship zoomed off into Earth's orbit. Soon the dry desert was replaced with the black void of space. Enzo leaned back into his chair, he had work to do.

"We have to get back to the tower."Enzo said.

"But what about the Speakers-"

"This is Enzo-10 reporting in to Tower control, over."He aired.

Nothing.

Enzo frowned, no one answered.

"This is Enzo-10 reporting in, I repeat, this is Enzo-10 reporting in."Still nothing.

"Is there anyone on that can get me to Ikora?"Silence again.

"Son of a-"

"This is Tower Control, we hear you Enzo-10."The voice behind the communication sounded...off.

"Finally, Tower Control can I get a dire-"

"Enzo-10 we have an urgent matter, all Guardians are to report back to the Tower this instant."Enzo listened to the voice harder; it felt blurry listening to it.

He looked at his ghost next to him, "I have yet to receive a callback from The Speaker."

"We must be the first."Enzo said.

"Alright, we're on our way!"Ghost replied to Tower Control.

"Back to the tower we go."Enzo accelerated his ship back to The Last City.

"Don't we usually side track ourselves before we do the big thing?"Ghost asked.

"Last City takes importance over a message Ghost."

"Everything takes importance over a message."Ghost said.

Enzo didn't have time to get a message for the Speaker; he had to warn the city.

 **The Last City**

"Something isn't right here."Ghost said as the two entered into the city.

There were no airships, no bustling crowds in the streets beneath the tower, and most importantly, it was quiet.

"Keep the Aspect in the air; we'll go down there ourselves."Enzo said as he stood up and exited the ship through transmat.

As Enzo landed in the tower, no one was there…it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"Ghost asked rhetorically.

"Your guess is as good as mine."Enzo said.

With no signs of other guardians, Enzo pulled out Mida; if he needed to prepare for a fight…he was ready.

"Any signs of life?"Enzo asked Ghost.

"Scanning…no."Ghost said.

"What life would dare live in our presence?"A chilling voice emanated around him.

Enzo pulled up his Mida Multi-Tool scanning the area for who spoke.

"Ghost, where did-?"He was cut off as the origin of the voice revealed itself.

The shadows around him amassed together, to form his greatest fear.

"Crota was commendable, so weak willed, but Oryx…you killed the king."The Hive goddess floated above him, outstandingly amused by his accomplishments.

"The Taken King, a Hive god so powerful…and yet you invaded his throne and slew him like you did his son, how ironic."

"Savathun."Enzo acknowledge the goddess, the mother morph.

"So you _do_ know of me. Here I was beginning to believe that the great King never told of their sisters."Savathun cackled.

Savathun looked like a Wizard (or in this case a Witch), her appearance only confirmed his imaginations.

"What do you want?"Enzo asked, keeping his aim on her.

"Oryx demanded vengeance for his son; I will not make the same mistake. Call this…message."She aimed her arm at Enzo.

"Let me guess, your message came from your Worm Gods?"Enzo asked.

"I know what you mean to do, Light-Bearer. You mean to stall, you mistaken me for that brute Xivu Arath. No, I am trickery incarnate, none can out do me."

"You play with your food too much, Savathun."A growl came from behind Enzo.

He turned; towering above him was the Knight morph, Xivu Arath, holding her great sword.

"Do not disturb me, sister."Savathun growled back.

Hive started to fall in around him, thralls and acolytes on both sides, while Xivu Arath gathered the knights and Savathun garnered the wizards. Enzo was stuck in the middle, the goddesses bickered back and forth yet the underlings held their eyes upon him. Enzo was responsible for killing some few million Hive over his tenure as guardian. Now here he was, trapped and surrounded without Eris Morn to teleport him out.

"Enough!"Xivu Arath shouted.

The knight morph approached Enzo, her sword working as a cane (not that the goddess needed it) until she stood face to face with him.

"Your tale ends here, Light-Bearer, you will end like all those before you. Savathun, end him."

"With pleasure, dearest sister."The witch prepared to obliterate Enzo.

"Before you do, answer me two things, what did you do to everyone?"Enzo asked Xivu Arath.

"Killed them, of course, your compatriot's lie dead in their hall and soon you shall too."Enzo winced, were they all dead?

"How did you get here, an army this size couldn't have snuck into the city?"

"You many enemies Light-Bearer, it was only a matter of finding which one to persuade. The Concordat was much easier to persuade than the silly Eliksni."Enzo had stalled long enough; it was time to get out of here.

"Now!"Enzo yelled.

Enzo summoned his golden gun. His light blinded the knight morph, Savathun on the other hand screamed with delight.

"You fight a futile fight Light-Bearer, now die!"Savathun prepared her spell, but it wasn't quick enough.

Enzo fired two bullets at the crowd of Hive and aimed his last shot at the vaults. The same vaults carrying hundreds of weapons that have been collected over the years…all filled with bullets, which (thanks to Ghost) had opened up for him. The shot exploded the surrounding area, void, arc, and solar energy sprouted from the three towers burning all near it to a crisp. Unfortunately Enzo was also caught in the blast; the explosion took up the entire courtyard.

"NO!"The Xivu Arath roared with rage as Enzo had slipped from her grasp.

Enzo himself fell. The blast blew him off the courtyard down the side of the tower, his armor was in ruins, Mida was broken and he had no control over his body.

"No no no no no no."Ghost repeated as he tried to transmat the both of them to the Aspect.

Ghost felt the darkness around them, if they hit the ground…there was no coming back.

"Come on!"He tried once again, without success.

A flash of light shined behind Enzo, and before Ghost could fully see what it was…they were gone. The city held no more guardians, yet one had cleverly escaped from the hands of the two Hive goddesses.

"You let him slip away!"Xivu Arath accused Savathun, growling with rage.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who conversed with the Light-Bearer; you were responsible for letting him get away. You will be the one to tell the Worms of his escape."Savathun said.

"Not alone I won't, now come; Yul will need to hear about this."

"As you wish, dearest sister."Savathun and Xivu Arath disappeared, both heading towards their gods.

 _ **Book of Sorrows Verse 5, Chapter 9**_

" _ **If I am defeated I know it will be because my understanding of the universe was incomplete. I failed to anticipate some strategy, some nemesis. (Perhaps Taox if she still lives.). So I will prepare a book, which is a map to a weapon. And my vanquisher will read that book, seeking the weapon, and they will come to understand me, where I have been and where I was going. And when they will take up my weapon, and they will use it, they will use that weapon, which is all that I am. And armed thus with my past, and my future, and my present (which is a weapon, a weapon that takes whatever is available, a weapon bound to malice), they will mantle me, Oryx, the Taken King. They will become me, and I will become them, each of us defeating the other, correcting the other, alloying ourselves into one omnipotent philosophy. Thus I will live forever. I'll make sure."**_

-Oryx, the Taken King


End file.
